


Masato Blowjob Request

by utapri_sinz



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utapri_sinz/pseuds/utapri_sinz
Summary: Tumblr request. haa. A dominant rough Masato is a good Masatoutapri-sinz.tumblr.com





	Masato Blowjob Request

Masato is usually a very gentle lover, not because he can’t be rough or doesn’t want to be. Just that he’s been taught to be chivalrous and well behaved at all times, and doesn’t want to upset or frighten you away. However, despite his teachings, each time you are intimate, he pushes it a little further. Testing what your limit is, seeing where you draw the line.  
No line has been drawn yet.  
So now here you are, your naked body pressed against the wall with him, still fully clothed, holding you by the wrists. He grunts in your ear while grinding up against your ass in a very needy fashion. You stuggle in his grasp, not to escape, only to challenge his dominance. This action sets him off, jerking your arms with more force to your sides, pushing you even harder into the wall. Moving to the side of your face, he growls "I’m in charge here." and turns both of you around, you facing him and his back against the wall, commanding "On your knees." Unbuckling his pants and pulling out his half erect cock, you kneel down, eager and ready for his next order.  
Wordlessly, he moves himself closer to your face. You obey his silent direction, replying "Yes, mastaaah~" and take him fully into your mouth. At first, it’s quite easy to contain all of him, but once he becomes fully erect you have to pull off a bit to stop from gagging. Running your tongue along the sensitive tip, you gaze up to see him, seemingly, looking down on you, brows slightly furrowed. Gradually you take him deeper as you adapt to his size, while reaching your fingers down to your own entrance for some personal action.  
"Who said you could please yourself?" Masato questions, looking mildly aggrivated. Ignoring him, you continue sucking and fingering, losing all inhibitions as the seconds pass. Clicking his tongue, Masato huffs, "Well if you’re going to be like this..." just before aggressively gripping your hair. Your eyes water, resisting the urge to gag when he forces himself a bit deeper than you’d normally be able to manage, but by this point you’re glad to just be used for his own pleasure. Curling your fingers inside causes a moan to slip out of you, enticing Masato to go more. Suddenly pulling off of him, you tense up, shockwaves of pleasure running through you. There’s not much time to bask in the afterglow however, since Masato isn’t quite done yet, and is now unimpressed by your arrogance to be distracted while serving him. Opening your mouth you accept him again, allowing him to thrust himself into you more forcefully than before. As his breathing becomes more ragged, and his movements get more vigorous, you readily await his next move. "Getting close..." he rasps, restraining moans in his throat. He aggressively yanks your hair, causing a ‘pop’ sound as you’re pulled right off of him, breaking the suction. While still kneeling obediently, he cums onto the lower half of your face and onto your breasts. When he finally looks back down at you you’re already touching your face, trying to examine just how much of a mess is on you. Once you’re done inspecting, you lick off your fingers and smile back up at him. Seeing no fear or rejection in your eyes, he finally realizes that you can easily handle any punishment he’ll ever give.


End file.
